


Practice Makes Perfect

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [60]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Slow Dancing, Surprise Ending, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “Do they teach shadowhunters to dance at the Academy?” Lorenzo teased as Andrew wrapped his arm around the other man’s waist and adjusted the hand in his grasp. Lorenzo rested his hand on Andrew’s shoulder and let Andrew lead as they swayed back and forth to the rhythm.“Definitely not,” Andrew responded with a soft chuckle.
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill
Series: Tumblr Prompts [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Practice Makes Perfect

“She’s not the only one who’s got some moves,” Andrew said as he finally took his moment to interact with the beautiful man he had been eyeing all night. He had seen Lorenzo around the Institute, knew of him going to Edom to help save Magnus, and he had wanted to introduce himself ever since. Lorenzo looked up at him, the shock evident on his face. 

“A shadowhunter complimenting a warlock?” He questioned. Andrew smirked at him before holding out his hand. He didn’t mind Lorenzo’s reaction; in fact, he quite enjoyed seeing the surprise on his face. 

“Andrew Underhill,” he introduced himself. When Lorenzo’s warm hand met his, he smiled even wider and placed his other hand over the grasp. 

“Lorenzo Rey,” he responded, looking up from their connected hands with his own smile. Andrew thought he looked even more gorgeous from close up. 

“It’s a pleasure,” Andrew said, unable to hide the wide grin on his face. It wasn’t really like him to make the first move. He was more like the kind of person who stood back, arms crossed over his chest until some young shadowhunter obviously checked him out. He knew he wasn’t unattractive; tall and blonde with a fighter’s muscles and a soldier’s stance, but the way Lorenzo’s eyes washed over him caused a surge of delight. 

“I guess I can assume that you’re here in support of Mr. and Mr. Lightwood-Bane?” Lorenzo asked wearily, like it was a test. Andrew had always been good at passing exams and Lorenzo’s would be no different. 

“I’m here in support of all downworlder and shadowhunter couples,” Andrew commented as they both glanced around at the many interspecies couples dancing around them. The song was upbeat and happy, like the celebration they all were having. When it slowed, the soothing instrumental beat flowing through the speakers, Andrew turned back toward Lorenzo. “Care to dance?” Andrew asked, feeling his heart skip with nervousness. Lorenzo smiled at him and gestured toward the floor. Andrew couldn’t resist grabbing his hand again and leading him to the center. 

“Do they teach shadowhunters to dance at the Academy?” Lorenzo teased as Andrew wrapped his arm around the other man’s waist and adjusted the hand in his grasp. Lorenzo rested his hand on Andrew’s shoulder and let Andrew lead as they swayed back and forth to the rhythm. 

“Definitely not,” Andrew responded with a soft chuckle. He tried to focus on his feet, but he had never danced with a man before and it was throwing him for more of a loop than he would have hoped. He was too distracted by how wonderful Lorenzo smelled, how warm his skin was underneath his palms and how beautiful he looked in the dim lighting. 

“You’re not bad at this,” Lorenzo complimented, that familiar look of surprise on his face again. Andrew smirked at him before twirling him out and pulling him back in, finishing the smooth move with a dip. Lorenzo laughed and threw his head back and Andrew decided it was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. When he pulled Lorenzo back up, he rested both of his hands on Andrew’s shoulders. Andrew noticed he was a little closer than he was before by the way his arms wrapped could wrap around Lorenzo’s waist even tighter. Lorenzo didn’t say anything, just stared up at Andrew a bit quizzically and Andrew furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What?” Andrew chanced asking when Lorenzo’s face broke into a smile. 

“You told me you didn’t practice,” Lorenzo accused as he laced his fingers behind Andrew’s neck. Andrew threw his head back in laughter and leaned his forehead against Lorenzo’s with a teasing smile on his lips. 

“It’s our wedding reception, Ren. Of  _ course _ I practiced,” Andrew shot back, pressing a gentle kiss to Lorenzo’s lips. It felt really nice, Andrew thought, to have someone to dance with, to laugh with, to joke with. It was even nicer to be celebrating another downworlder and shadowhunter pledging their lives to one another so many years after the first. The fact that it was him and Lorenzo had his heart skipping with every other beat of the music. He was almost a little sad when the music changed and the beat amped up because it meant having to let go of Lorenzo. 

“I definitely didn’t practice this part,” Andrew admitted, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Lorenzo’s waist. Lorenzo smiled up at him and pulled him into another slow kiss, sharply contrasting against the music blasting through the speakers. 

“I don’t think anyone would notice if we didn’t move from this spot all night,” Lorenzo noted as he rested his chin on Andrew’s shoulder. Andrew smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of Lorenzo’s head, rocking them back and forth to their own silent rhythm. Andrew had never felt as happy as he did at that moment and with Lorenzo in his arms, it was like nothing else existed. He didn’t think years after his friends were married that he would be holding his  _ husband _ in his arms so similarly to that night, but he had no regrets. Not even one. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
